


us; achilles and patroclus

by min - no - ru (vanyanya)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Promises, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyanya/pseuds/min%20-%20no%20-%20ru
Summary: The books in the library couldn’t give him the words to express them. He kept his hand on Dream’s face, noting how the other boy didn’t flinch, unwavering in his trust. He scanned his green eyes for hesitance, and found instead an unwavering kindness. So he said it light and simple:“If I’m Achilles, then you’re my Patroclus.”Light and easy. Like an axe to the face.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 16
Kudos: 316





	us; achilles and patroclus

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Naerun's childhood au on twitter!
> 
> ALSO HI NAE IF UR READING THIS LOVE YOU KISS KISS

The wind was a gentle contrast to the angry blare of the sun as they sat on the soft green grass. Beside him, his dearest companion, with a crown of daisies atop his mess of a dirty blond head and an easy smile on his cupid bow lips. Some of the early irritation smoothed out like honey and he removed his golden crown to replace it with the flower crown Dream made for him. 

Dirt still covered his knuckles and his clothes, the brown clear in the white fabric. Exhausted from running around and chopping away shrubbery with his sword, he laid down, turning his weary eyes to look at his friend. With his mask put aside, Techno could see the clear youth and innocence in his skin. 

Soft jade eyes behind light fluttery lashes. He smiled so wide, and it caused his eyes to twinkle. He felt a slight jealousy at the pure joy on his face, knowing the same couldn’t be experienced by himself. But that too smoothed out like honey, when that delighted gaze was turned towards him. 

“Do you like it?”, Dream asked, “Do you like what I made for you?” 

“I love it.” He answered honestly, not a beat of hesitancy in his words. 

“We should go flower picking more.” 

Techno scoffed, throwing his head back to let out a deep laugh, “I’m never picking flowers with you again!” But upon seeing the smile curl into a sad pout, he added, “Well, maybe. If I have time.” 

“So that’s a yes! You always have time, that’s what you said.” 

_For you_. But he didn't say it, instead he lifted a clawed hand and brushed against his warm rosy cheek, “Dream, do you know who Patroclus is?” 

“I do. You told me.” 

“And you know Achilles.” Techno said, to which Dream replied with a quick chuckle and a, “Who doesn’t?” 

He didn’t quite know how to say it. Many a day he’s spent, watching fondly as Dream would introduce him to the animals in his home or on the days where they fought with their swords, because the other boys were too scared to practice swordsmanship with them- _They were scared of them._

But Dream wasn’t scared. He didn’t know what to make of it. 

He recounts the other boy not just as a dear friend, but a home. He was warm like one and there was always something familiar in every little gesture he did. A honey-caramel sweetness in his voice. Not too overly sweet, though, as he would always joke around and tease with a somewhat careless choice of words. 

The books in the library couldn’t give him the words to express them. He kept his hand on Dream’s face, noting how the other boy didn’t flinch, unwavering in his trust. He scanned his green eyes for hesitance, and found instead an unwavering kindness. So he said it light and simple: 

“If I’m Achilles, then you’re my Patroclus.” 

Light and easy. Like an axe to the face. 

Dream looked stunned, maybe a bit confused. His brow furrowed, waiting for him to expand on that comment. He thought over it, heaving himself up to rest his head on the other boy’s lap. His flower crown slipped down and covered his eyes and Dream re-adjusted it, lithe fingers curling against his face before combing through his long locks. 

He tried again, nuzzling against the hand that felt like petals on his skin, “Your eyes are like chamomile mixed with golden honey and caramel.” The odd compliment brings a smile on Dream’s face so feeling brave, he continued, “I said you were like Patroclus because…” He trailed off, brilliant blue eyes softening to a calm wave, “To me, you’re like what he was to Achilles. If I lost you, I’d be as mad with grief, and I’d chase after this metaphorical Hector that ripped us apart and dishonor his corpse in the same way.” 

Dream wheezed a laugh, “Very charming.” 

A calm silence stretched out between them. But Techno’s heart was heavy. If the day came, _If not when_ , and he was forced to hold the festering body of his heart in his arms, would he be able to take it? If Achilles had known that Patroclus was in the underworld, would he have chased after his soul? Techno knew he would. 

“Do you think they were happy?” Dream asked, “When Achilles died, do you think they had a happily ever after?” 

“They say no heroes died happy, and they don’t. But maybe they were able to have that happy ending. Like they promised.” 

“And what about us? If we’re Achilles and Patroclus, do you think we’ll have a happy ending?” 

Techno thought about it hard, and then made a silent promise to himself. He’ll do one thing that Achilles didn’t, he’ll keep his _Patroclus_ alive and well, no matter the cost. Staring back confidently, he told him, “If Achilles was the first happy hero, I’ll be the next.” 

Dream believed him, he knew from the way his eyes glimmered. 

“We can have our own happy ending to our Illiad, Techno.” 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i suck at writing forgive me. 
> 
> heres my twitter,, follow for content and support 
> 
> https://twitter.com/minoru_vanyanya


End file.
